


In Time

by TheFandomChic4



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Episode: s01e13 Wait and Hope, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomChic4/pseuds/TheFandomChic4
Summary: This is based on episode 13: Wait and Hope, after Malcolm and Dani's visit to Martin's cell. These are some of the thoughts Martin has after that time.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Martin Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Martin Whitly
Kudos: 17





	In Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is all in Martin's POV.

“Should we do introductions?” Martin says pleasantly. 

They speak for a few more moments before Malcolm - his son - hangs up the phone. A few hours passed and it was time for Martin to sleep. Unfortunately, he was still abuzz thanks to the excitement of the day. His son didn’t give him the introductions he wanted, but nonetheless, he was able to see one of them; one of the very detectives that was trying oh so very hard to take his boy away with their false kindness. Obviously, he knew Malcolm was slowly gaining love for that girl, what did he call her, Detective Powell? It was a small bump in the road, but one they would eventually overcome.  
_It’ll be alright. Once I’ve escaped and killed the other detective and Gil. Everything will be worked out between Malcolm and his ‘lady friend’, I might even have him kill her all by himself!_ Martin happily thought to himself. _Gil, on the other hand, will be my pleasure and my pleasure alone to kill. After all, that blasted man stole my child, my boy, **MY PRODIGY!  
** _ Martin mused to himself for a few more hours before he finally gave way to sleep, content with his plan for vengeance. He quietly whispered to himself in the dark, “All **in time.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! Welp, that was my first ever fanfiction, thank you to my absolutely amazing beta hellbent_panda. No idea where this would be without them. Also a huge thank you to the lovely discord chat I'm in, they gave me the confidence to start writing. :) Constructive Criticism is loved.


End file.
